Letters from the Heart
by Klainer215
Summary: One shot letters from the characters to others, taking requests ;


**Letter's From The Heart**

**Disclaimer: I am J.K Rowling, Lol Joke I'm Tyler-Louise who sadly doesn't own the best fanchaise in history.**

**Summery: Letter's from Harry Potter characters to others on how I'd see them,**

**Letter 1: Dear Mum...**

Harry Potter was sat in his class listening to Mrs Chalmers talk about their plan for the day. It would be maths, music, geography, art and english. Harry enjoyed english as he had an amazing imagination, he particularly enjoyed story writing, but today they were writing letter's to their mothers.

Harry's mother had died not long after Harry was born, he didn't even know his parents name. He was told by his Aunt and Uncle, whome he lived with, that they had died in a car crash but he didn't believe this. He always believed they had died hero's, protecting a family from a gun-man, but it didn't explain his had a lightning bolt scar on his head, which he had gained in said accident. Harry loved his scar as it was the only thing he didn't have to share with his cousin Duddly. Harry had to either share or give everything to his cousin, so Duddly didn't feel left out.

Harry had one hour to write a letter to his mum, so he thought he better begin.

_Dear Mum,_

_ I hope you're okay, I miss you so much, even though I don't remember you. What really happened when you and dad died? I don't believe you died in a car crash, you were hero's, I can feel it. What did you look like, what was your name? Do I look like dad at all? What's dad like?_

_ I know these question's will probably never be answered but I wish they could be. Aunt Petunia wont tell me anything, if I even mention you she lock's me in the cupboard. Uncle Vernon said Dad was a drunk, was he really? I am going to tell you a bit about me. I am ten years old and I have a lightning bolt scar on my head, which I gained in the car crash. I am small for my age and have messy black hair, which no matter what I do always ends up worse than when I started. I have emerald green eyes which shine when I smile, which isn't very often._

_ I do well in school, probably better than Duddly, but if I do I get told off for it. I can't be better than him or he gets upset. So Aunt Petunia spoils him so I feel bad. I don't have many friends because they're all scared of Duddly and his 'gang' who hurt me. I always have to play Harry hunting with them, but yesterday the strangest thing happened when we did. I jumped over a bin and ended up on the roof, it was like magic. I shouldn't have written that, I get punished every time I say the 'm' word as Uncle Vernon says its a swear word, but all the other kids say it, so I just say it when he's not around._

_ I wish you hadn't have died, as then I would probably have friends, and a family that cares. I am just a scab to Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, they hate me, although hate is probably an understatement. Do you still think about me in heaven? What about dad, does he? I spend most nights crying, missing you so much. I always have this dream about a flash of green light or a flying motorbike. I love to write stories about magic and I love to read._

_ I'm begging to run out of time now, I hope one day you will read this and I will get my question's answered. So I will end this letter with one thing I have always wanted to say to you and that is I love you and dad with everything I have and would give my life to be with the both of you._

_ All my love_

_ Harry James Potter_

_ xxxxx_

Harry felt awkward putting kisses on the end as he knew none of the other boys would have, but this letter meant a lot to Harry and didn't care what the other boys thought, as this was probably the only chance he would get to speak to his mum ever. Harry closed his book and gave it in to Mrs Chalmers and went to get his bag so he could leave.

~o~

_Ten Years Later_

Harry Potter was 20 years old, he was a wizard, he had a beautiful girlfriend whom he loved and had the two best friends anyone could ask for. Harry had finally gotten revenge for his parents death and defeated Voldemort. He was sat at home when a letter appeared in front of him.

_Dear Harry,_

_ I am glad I can finally reply to your letter to me. I am so proud of you baby and I know about 95% of your question's have been answered. I know you spoke to me face to face, but I hope this letter will explain what I couldn't in front of the boys._

_ I am so sorry that I wasn't there to give you a family and for you to have friends as a child, but I am glad you have Ron and Hermione. I am sorry I wont be there on your wedding day, fussing over your Potter hair, but I will be there in spirit. I am going to answer your question's from your letter in my own way now before you say it, I know you know the answers._

_ Well Voldemort cam to our home on halloween and killed both me and your father, and you could perhaps call us hero's in a way. My name is Lily Evans-Potter and you are a carbon copy of your dad, except your eyes which you got from me. You father is a prankster and is very upset you are not one, but proud none-the-less, and he is most definitely NOT a drunk._

_ I always think about you, and so does your father. Don't be afraid to cry as we both love you very much, and I will end this letter the same as you did yours._

_ I love you very much with everything I own and I am very proud of you._

_ All my love_

_ Mum_

_ xxxxx_

Harry read the letter with tears in his eyes and hugged it, feeling happy that she had finally responded and his last dream had come true.

**A/N: These will be one shot letters to anyone in HP not just the deceased. So review who you want the next one about, and I am still doing ToD and LOAB but I have no time in the day lately, so this is just a quick update so you know I am still alive :)**


End file.
